


Боко-мару

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Cat's Cradle - Kurt Vonnegut, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanart, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, boko-maru, bokonism, cat's cradle, love is, watercolor, Воннегут, Колыбель для кошки, бокомару, боконизм, выдуманная религия, любовь передаётся через пятки, обряд, фанарт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: We will touch our feet, yes,Yes, for all we’re worth,And we will love each other, yes,Yes, like we love our Mother Earth.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Боко-мару

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/e7c8941dfc6276cc1614846110.jpg)


End file.
